Premier Noël Whyvernesque
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Rhadamanthe emmène son dragon océanique dans les terres de sa patrie d'origine pour y passer les fêtes de Noël. Un petit moment intime nous ait offert par ces deux bêtes mythiques...


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je poste un OS tout en douceur cette fois sur mon second couple fétiche, Rhadamanthe/Kanon. Cette fic est là encore un moment privilégié que nous fait partager ces deux bêtes dragoniques. Je les aime. J'ai une vision sauvage de ce couple, un amour féroce mais respectueux.

Je remercie et dédicace cette histoire tout spécialement à Sheraz qui m'a encouragé à écrire sur ces deux personnages que je n'osais toucher, de peur de ne pas arriver à les sublimer.

Je vous laisse en bonne compagnie.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Premier Noël Whyvernesque**

Là contre ce cadre vitreux se peint une prairie verte aux accents ternis par les eaux de pluie ruisselants sur la campagne anglaise. Des petites butes viennent surmonter ce terrain plat, des buissons ornementent le sol, ils forment presque un chemin conduisant à une vaste forêt qui s'impose aux abords de l'horizon. Kanon s'attend à voir au loin s'évader quelconque lutin ou leprechaun portant un sceau rempli de pièces d'or… Cette contrée étrangère le rend songeur.

Rhadamanthe a eu une bonne idée en l'emmenant chez lui, dans son cottage pour passer les vacances de Noël, que tous les deux loin des yeux indiscrets de leurs camarades ou amis juges en titre. Ils sont à l'abri des regards, rien qu'eux deux, avec pour seule compagnie, le crépitement d'un bon feu de cheminée qui leur apporte une chaleur réconfortante. Le premier séjour passé ensemble, pour fêter cette nouvelle ère de paix, cette nouvelle vie placée sous le signe de la tendresse.

* * *

Le juge possède une magnifique ferme aux abords du parc national de Peak District, lieu sublime pour tous les amoureux de la nature. Ce petit hameau se trouve non loin de la ville de Chesterfield, implantée dans les dénivelés verdoyants et les roches sédentaires. Un petit Stone Age en l'occurrence, avec des stèles pierreuses dressées fièrement montant dans le ciel gris. Cette nature sauvage colle parfaitement au tempérament du grec, il se sent en harmonie avec ce paysage hostile. Un frisson le parcourt, n'étant pas habitué à des températures aussi basses. Le feu crépite joyeusement dans le foyer, son juge se charge d'attiser celui-ci, ainsi que celui émanant de son cœur tourmenté.

Kanon semble ailleurs, partit dans un univers de réflexions où l'anglais ne parvient pas à s'y immiscer. Le nez appuyé contre cette vitre il occulte carrément la présence de son amant. La buée qu'expulse son souffle moite forme comme un nuage, le grec est parti encore une fois dans son monde.

Rhadamanthe cesse son activité pour contempler une fois de plus son dragon des mers vagabonder hors des murs, s'il le laissait faire il pourrait y rester des journées entières, perdu dans ses réflexions, ses repentirs. Il connait ses sujets de prédilections, son frère pour ne pas changer, ses méfaits passés, son emprisonnement, sa vie tortueuse. Le juge soupire, jamais il ne pourra se défaire de son esprit saccagé malgré toute l'aide qu'il lui apporte implicitement. Son dragon restera sombre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais c'est cette part d'ombre qu'il apprécie également. Kanon n'est pas tout lisse, n'est pas parfait, mais il émane tout de même un certain idéal dans toute cette imperfection. Il n'est qu'homme après tout.

Le juge se doute du tourment qui habite à l'instant son chevalier détrôné. Il se sent coupable de délaisser son frère pour les fêtes de fins d'années. Il aurait surement voulu résider auprès de lui dans un moment pareil. Mais Rhadamanthe souhaite profiter égoïstement de ses retrouvailles avec son dieu grec, l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Sans cette espèce d'arachnide chevelue tourner autour de lui, sans sa moitié collée à ses trousses, sans son ex dieu apparaissant quand bon lui chante pour tenter de l'emmener avec lui dans les bas fonds marins. Sans sa déesse enfin lui offrant son amour sucré. Tous, ils s'évertuent tous à l'enchainer dans leurs sentiments mielleux. Nan. Kanon n'appartient qu'à lui, à sa Whyverne, deux dragons complémentaires que plus rien ne peu séparer. Le mâle ayant trouvé sa femelle. Deux bêtes mythiques se repaissant de la chair de l'autre, chacun gardant jalousement l'autre.

L'amour qui les consume n'a rien à voir avec celui que les autres vivent. Celui là décrie une douceur violente, une affection féroce, une rage tangible. Un renversement de sentiment qui les emporte aux confins de la folie. Ils ne forment plus qu'une seule bête dangereuse, un seul dragon, maléfique, beau, indompté. Un mais en même temps deux. Deux parce que Rhadamanthe connait la soif de liberté du sien, jamais il ne pourrait le museler pour le retenir captif. Ils se respectent mutuellement, alors chacun conserve sa part de mystère, son jardin secret. Même si l'anglais fulmine de ne détenir les clefs de celui-ci pour venir aider son promis.

Quelques fois Rhadamanthe a peur, oui lui premier juge des Enfer il éprouve ce sentiment de faiblesse quand il s'agit de Kanon. Il a peur qu'il ne parte un jour où l'autre pour s'envoler vers d'autres cieux. Son impulsivité il ne la maîtrise que fort peu. Comme ce soir où son soupirant demeure emmuré à son anxiété.

* * *

Il s'approche près de la fenêtre, Kanon tourné dos à lui. Il aperçoit le reflet de son visage de part la vitre. Dehors la nuit s'installe peu à peu, recouvrant de son manteau noir le ciel terrestre. Cette couleur qui l'affectionne tant. L'anglais contrairement à son amour aime le noir qui obscurcit toute chose. Un restant de sa vie actuelle de spectre. Le noir ne lui fait pas peur, sauf celui qui tâche le cœur de son dragon abyssal. Le sien est insondable. Le blond pose ses deux grandes mains sur les épaules voisines, plonge en réflexion dans le regard de tempête. Il ne le regarde toujours pas. Alors Rhadamanthe esquisse un mouvement aérien avec sa bouche, pour parsemer le cou halé de baisers imperceptibles. La peau frissonne sous le contact. Enfin Kanon sort de sa torpeur pour sourire à son dragon des ténèbres. Son sourire se fait mélancolique, il n'est pas tout à fait _là_ encore. Il faut aller le chercher au fin fond de sa satanée dimension.

Le juge appuie ses lèvres charnues contre la peau basanée, un râle étouffé parvient aux bords des lèvres adverses. Kanon relève la tête pour laisser une prise évidente à son dragon, attendant une morsure, un murmure. Les prunelles ambrées s'éclaircissent, il gagne peu à peu la partie, son amant semble revenir dans le monde des vivants. Il accentue la pression, un baiser, deux, puis trois, puis plein d'autres. Il part à la conquête de cette carnation divine, l'abreuvant de baisers plus soutenus à présent. Ses mains se pressent sur les épaules larges démontrant son appartenance. Cette fois-ci la langue du juge prend la place de ses lèvres pour retracer les obélisques des courbes fines de la mâchoire. Les saillies des os découvrent des rivières humides laissées par cette langue maligne.

Un soupir, un gémissement, puis Rhadamanthe perd la raison. La chaleur que dégage Kanon l'inonde par la même occasion, il est brûlant son dragon océanique. Sa langue découvre un coin inexploré, le lobe de son oreille, elle contourne ce morceau de chair pour le titiller de derrière, augmentant ainsi le désir contenu. Kanon ressent des fourmillements faire frissonner sa peau, ceux-ci courent le long de ses vertèbres pour aller se perdre dans le bas de ses reins. Son juge sait parfaitement où appuyer pour éveiller son envie. Ses cheveux empêchent la progression de sa langue, avec sa main le blond écarte des mèches lapis-lazulis pour les placer derrière son autre épaule. Découvrant ainsi toute sa nuque offerte. Elle lape sans complexe le cou, la naissance des épaules, la nuque, trace des sillons invisibles. Une morsure s'incruste sur la peau tendre laissant une marque violacée, on ne plaisante pas avec le désir d'une Whyverne affamée.

Kanon laisse échapper un cri avorté, il aime cette rage, il aime sentir ses dents lui déchirer la chair. Il ferme les yeux pour apprécier cette caresse brutale. Avec sa main il presse la tête de son blond pour l'inciter à continuer ses délicieux mauvais traitements. Il est reparti, mais cette fois dans le monde fabuleux de son dragon noir. Lui, l'emmène dans sa caverne secrète pour le posséder entièrement. Une grotte mystérieuse pour deux dragons. La main halée ébouriffe, tire sur les mèches dorées, pour qu'il aille encore plus férocement, avec acharnement. A ce stade, Rhadamanthe dévore son amant, ses mains coulent le long de ses hanches pour se positionner sur son ventre plat, berceau d'un désir découvert. Il sent les palpitations émanées du corps grec, c'est absolument fantastique, comme à chaque fois. Le juge presse son corps contre les fesses fermes. Ses mains se mettent en action, elles forment des vagues incessantes sur le torse de son amant, volant encore quelques gémissements de satisfaction.

* * *

Kanon semble avec lui maintenant, prêt à ne former plus qu'un tout. Rhadamanthe sait que son trésor a besoin de réconfort malgré son air indépendant qu'il affiche, au fond de lui réside une faille. Il a besoin de se sentir estimé aux yeux de quelqu'un, de lui, de son frère, peu importe mais une personne qui le comprenne. Il est avide de reconnaissance, il souhaite qu'on le prenne entièrement tel qui l'est, avec son passé trouble, ses erreurs, son repentir.

Alors le juge s'applique chaque jour à combler cette faille, ce cratère qui le sépare de son aimé. Il s'escrime à lui faire sentir toute l'estime qu'il porte en lui, de lui prouver qu'il l'accepte tel qui l'est sans vouloir le changer. Il se donne pour mission de le sauver de lui-même. Et ce soir avec ses caresses, il veut lui dire qu'il est là, que lui ne partira pas, que lui ne le laissera pas s'échapper de ses serres.

Il n'en peut plus, le brasier qui l'anime va exploser, d'un mouvement ferme il retourne Kanon face à lui. Les deux hommes ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. La tension vient de monter d'un cran. Les souffles se mélangent, les mains tremblent, les corps hurlent, ils sont prêts. Rhadamanthe plonge son regard lamé dans celui ferreux, les métaux s'unissent pour ne former qu'un seul alliage, un or bleu pur, unique, rare.

Le dragon sombre s'agrippe au dragon marin. Entoure de ses mains fourbes la taille de l'autre pour le plaquer contre son corps. L'approche est rude, sa main remonte le long du dos de Kanon, rebrousse la cascade océane pour venir accrocher la nuque. Il le contraint à baisser son visage vers lui. Le grec se laisse faire, son amant sait comment l'apprivoiser : dans la dureté. L'œil or pétille, il a compri, il se laisse capturer, lui donne le feu vert pour la suite de l'offensive. Le désir monte encore, personne ne fait le premier pas.

Un sourire narquois s'esquisse sur les joues de Kanon, il sait dans quel état se trouve son amant. Il peut sentir tout le désir qu'il contient en bas de son ventre, il semble tendu à l'extrême. Alors, en bonne petite proie il se laisse attraper. Joue avec son prédateur, il passe sa propre langue sur ses nacres pour provoquer une onde de choc. Il s'en amuse. Il entend le cœur de son juge intraitable tambouriner dans sa poitrine, tient une pensée le traverse, il est bien vivant son spectre puisque résonne le chant incessant de ses pulsations. Puisque qu'il sent la chaleur exsuder de sa peau. Il est vivant, là en chair et en os. Il l'aime. Et lui aussi l'aime. Son sang bouillonne dans ses propres veines, comme un torrent qui déferle tout le long de ses vaisseaux. Il le veut, il le prendra.

* * *

La chaleur qui envahit le salon n'est pas seulement dû au feu qui brûle dans la cheminée, mais également à l'atmosphère luxuriante de stupre qu'il y règne.

Rhadamanthe semble satisfait, il a réussi à faire revenir son dieu grec à lui. Il sent le souffle ardent de Kanon frapper son visage, c'est si entêtant. Son parfum d'homme libre lui vrille les sens, ils éclatent dans sa tête. Ce tourbillon d'embrun, ce goût de brise. Il tire sur les cheveux longs pour faire plier son amant, et plonge dans la gorge à nue. C'est si bon ces baisers gargantuesques. Ses mains parcourent la chute de rein, descendent un étage plus bas pour venir prendre les dunes d'amour. Les pressent, les palpent, la peau roule sous les pulpes, dommage qu'il y est le tissu pour empêcher pleinement le toucher. Rhadamanthe est frustré, il voudrait beaucoup plus en cet instant.

Il porte son regard sur Kanon, il rit, il comprend ce que le juge souhaite. Alors dans un mouvement ample il le pousse de la fenêtre au canapé, manquant de trébucher et de les faire tomber. Il le bascule pour le renverser sur ce meuble. Rhadamanthe s'enfonce dans les coussins veloutés, son amant est toujours debout le dominant. On dirait bien que le dragon des mers a repris le dessus sur le dragon médiéval. Son air de conquérant indique que la partie va prendre une autre tournure.

Kanon sait que son spectre fait tout pour combler son bonheur, il n'a plus besoin de se rassurer désormais. Sa présence suffit à l'apaiser, le calmer de ses doutes. Il s'en fiche de son passé de manipulateur, il le prend tel qu'il est, et surtout, le supporte avec ses défauts, ses crises existentielles. C'est peut être bien la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il peut avoir. Ses yeux miroitant qui le regardent lui suffit, il n'a pas besoin de plus. L'amour animal qui définit leur relation le rassasie, tous les jours il s'abreuve de cette rage, il l'emplit de satisfaction. Il ne désirerait aucun autre compagnon. Parce que Rhadamanthe est Rhadamanthe, il ne fait aucune concession, il est entier, donne tout, prend tout. Et Kanon lui a donné sa liberté avec consentement, car jamais il ne voudra partir loin de ses bras virils. Etre attaché à un homme pareil est un honneur. Pourquoi aller voir ailleurs ? Ces fêtes, il ne voudrait les passer avec personne d'autre.

* * *

Dans un mouvement souple Kanon chevauche sa bête indomptée, il est au plus près de son intimité, la sienne vient se coller à son aine. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté du visage pâle et caresse à son tour les lignes effilées de cette mâchoire carrée. Il en connait toutes les sinuosités à force. Il les dessine les yeux fermés. C'est le moment. Sa bouche vient prendre l'autre, les lèvres se pressent. Rhadamanthe laisse échapper une plainte, il en veut surement plus… Il n'est plus l'heure de jouer mais celle de consommer.

Kanon entre ouvre sa bouche pour venir happer celle voisine, il se délecte du goût de celle-ci. Ce parfum épicé, il ne s'en lasse pas de le déguster. Il est accueilli à son tour pour profiter de l'étreinte que lui offre son amant. Le baiser est ravageur, les dents s'entrechoquent bien trop vivement, les langues se cherchent, se reconnaissent, s'apprivoisent pour enfin s'enlacer. Cet échange devient frénétique au fur et à mesure que les partenaires dansent ensemble. Kanon se meut sur le bassin de son partenaire, il veut le posséder, se faire posséder, offrir, donner, tout, il veut tout en cet instant.

Il sent Rhadamanthe s'échauffer à son tour, les mains glissent, remontent, déflorent, contournent, reviennent dans des mouvements incessants. Les gorges se délient et les râles pleuvent, expriment tout le plaisir qu'ils éprouvent en cet instant. C'est indécent, c'est magnifique. L'océan plonge dans la lumière. Ils n'arrêtent plus leurs mouvements de corps, personne ne décroche les yeux de l'autre. Ils s'observent prendre leurs félicités, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Le summum s'atteint quand Kanon ondule plus furieusement contre le bassin de son anglais, dans un mouvement souple il vient à sa rencontre, lui prend sa jouissance. Les cris deviennent perçants, les noms se conjuguent ensemble, les doigts se crispent sur une épaule, une hanche, dans une mèche. Les bouches se rejoignent dans une morsure carmine. L'apothéose des sens est arrivée à son apogée.

Kanon ne quitte pas son berceau de chair, front contre front ils s'admirent encore un long moment. La tendresse prend le pas sur la passion, ils se caressent gentiment. Les mèches océanes s'enroulent dans les doigts blancs, les orbes stellaires irradient les prunelles délavées de pluie. Ils viennent de s'aimer, ils s'aimeront encore, là dans ce cottage à l'abri des regards, à l'abri des jalousies, à Noël, au Nouvel An, en hivers, en été, pour toujours ils resteront ensemble.

**FIN**


End file.
